


Just One Yesterday

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jim is happy when he wakes up this morning
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was yesterday 
> 
> i love writing these, i never know where we're gonna end up

Jim comes to slowly, takes the time to check in with himself, see how he's feeling. It's something he's learned from Spock over the years, how to listen to the parts of himself he didn't used to be able to hear. One of the many things he's learned from his friend.   


"Good morning, Jim." Spock's voice is low in his ear as Jim settles back into the embrace, pulling Spock's arm tighter around his waist.  


"It is a good morning." Jim agrees.  


It had taken a long time for him to gather the courage to tell Spock that, after several years in space together, Jim was pretty sure he's in some kind of love with his first officer. Even longer for Jim to realize just what was going on himself - why he got sulky when Spock showed any interest in other people, or upset when Spock talked about going back to New Vulcan to help with the colony instead of staying on the _Enterprise_ , especially after the ambassador's death. It had taken something of a talking-to from Bones, even, who had told Jim to either pull his head out of his ass or, at the very least, stop wasting Leonard's time by constantly moaning about it.   


_"Oh god. When did I fall in love with Spock?" Jim asks, burying his face in his hands. Beside him, Leonard sighs. Refills both their glasses._   


_"Forever ago, kid. Now what?"_ __

_"Well, I can't tell him. Obviously. He'll leave. Get a transfer to a ship whose captain isn't emotionally compromised. Bones," Jim looks up, eyes wide, "he can never know."  
_

_Leonard downs his glass, pours another, takes a sip.  
_

_"You're worse off than I thought."  
_

But yesterday... Jim isn't sure what clicked. They haven't been on dangerous missions, hell, they haven't had in-person contact with so much as another ship in weeks. And sure, Jim loves being in space. He wouldn't trade this life for anything. But sometimes it gets boring, being out in the black, nothing but stars for company.  


"I would have your thoughts, Jim." Spock murmurs, tracing idle patterns on back of Jim's hand.   


"Was just thinking about yesterday." Jim admits. Part of him wants to turn around, to see the face of the man he's pretty sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with. A bigger part of him is too comfortable to move, doesn't want to dislodge Spock's arm. "I wish I could tell you what changed, but I don't know if anything did. I just couldn't stand the not knowing anymore." He'd shrug if he could.   


"I find myself unconcerned with the events that caused you to admit your regard for me. Instead, I am simply grateful that they occurred."   


"Now I just wish I had done it sooner. It's been a long time since I slept as well as I did last night."   


"It is illogical to regret actions not taken."  


Jim is about to answer him when they're cut off by the comm whistling.   


"It's supposed to be our day off." Jim grumbles, climbing out of bed. He's loathe to leave the warmth behind, but he's the captain, and god help them when he leaves Sulu in charge.   


"Captain, have you spoken to Mr. Spock this morning?" Uhura's voice is clear over the comm - Jim will have to remember to put that commendation in her file for boosting the system.   


"I have. Do you need him?" Jim winks at Spock as he asks, hoping to god that the answer is no.   


"Yes, sir. There's a call waiting for him from the Vulcan Council, marked urgent."  


"He'll be right along, Lieutenant. Kirk out."   


Spock is already getting up, making his way to their shared bathroom.   


"Wish you didn't have to go." Jim mumbles. He entertains the thought of climbing back into bed for a moment, but he's awake now, might as well get some work done.   


"Do not worry, Jim. We will have plenty of time later."  


"And all the tomorrows we can stand."  


"Indeed. I will see you later." 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
